WorkJuice Coffee
.]] WorkJuice brand coffee is a fictional sponsor of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. WorkJuice is made by the same fictional company that produces Patriot Brand Cigarettes. Real WorkJuice coffee may be purchased from Paul Pape Designs. The King of Coffee The King of Coffee, more than mere spokes-commoner for WorkJuice products, His Highness is Royal born and chosen to represent the finest coffee in the known world. The King of Coffee is played by Paul F. Tompkins, who wears a distinctive king hat for the ads during the stage show. The King of Coffee's Fanfare : Ruler over roasted bean, : Father of all things caffeine : Unworthy subjects worship thee, : Pledge loyalty on bended knee : All hail him! : All hail him! : And loud his praises sing : Oh we bow down, before the crown : God save our coffee king! Ads Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1 Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1 (TAH #3) pauses twice for a word from The WorkJuice Corporation. Filibuster *Full title: 49.1. "Filibuster": A Word From WorkJuice Coffee *Released December 5, 2011 *Starring Hal Lublin, James Urbaniak, John Ennis, John DiMaggio, and Craig Cackowski. *"Filibuster" on SoundCloud Dressing Room *Full title: 49.2. "Dressing Room": A Word From WorkJuice Coffee *Released December 4, 2011 *Starring Kate Micucci and Annie Savage. *"Dressing Room" on SoundCloud A word from our sponsor *Full title: 56.1. A word from our sponsor *Released February 2, 2012 *Starring Autumn Reeser, Elin Hampton, and Paul F. Tompkins. *"A word from our sponsor" on SoundCloud Another word from our sponsor *Full title: 56.2. Another word from our sponsor *Released February 2, 2012 *Starring John Hodgman, Craig Cackowski, and Paul F. Tompkins. *"Another word from our sponsor" on SoundCloud Bucatino Business *Full title: 172.1. "Bucatino Business" *Released July 7, 2014 *Starring Craig Cackowski and Paul F. Tompkins *"Bucatino Business" on Nerdist Bucatino Business #2 *Full title: 178.1 "Bucatino Business #2" *Released August 25th, 2014 *Recorded September 7th, 2013 at Largo *Starring Craig Cackowski, Mark McConville, Mark Gagliardi, Annie Savage, Joshua Malina and Paul F. Tompkins *Bucatino Business #2 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #3 *Full title: 187.1 "Bucatino Business #3" *Released November 3, 2014 *Starring Craig Cackowski and Joshua Malina *Bucatino Business #3 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #4 * Full title: 189.1 "Bucatino Business #4" * Released November 24, 2014 * Starring Matt Gourley, Mark Gagliardi, Annie Savage and Hal Lublin * Bucatino Business #4 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #5 * Full title: 191.1 "Bucatino Business #5" * Released December 15, 2014 * Starring Craig Cackowski, Matt Gourley, Mark Gagliardi, Annie Savage, and Hal Lublin. * Bucatino Business #5 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #6 * Full title: 193.1 "Bucatino Business #6" * Released January 19, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski * Bucatino Business #6 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #7 * Full title: 196.1 "Bucatino Business #7" * Released February 16, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski and Paul F. Tompkins * Bucatino Business #7 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #8 * Full title: 201.1 "Bucatino Business #8" * Released March 30, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski * Bucatino Business #8 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #9 * Released as a part of TAH #207 - TAH Panel from WonderCon * Released April 27th, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski * TAH Panel from WonderCon on Nerdist. Bucatino Business #10 * Full Title: #207.1 "Bucatino Business #10" * Released May 18, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski, Paul F. Tompkins, Autumn Reeser * Bucatino Business #10 on Nerdist Bucatino Business #11 * Released as part of TAH #213 - Bucatino Business 11 and the TAH Comikaze Panel * Released June 29, 2015 * Starring Craig Cackowski * Bucatino Business #11 at Nerdist A Word from the King of Coffee * Released as a part of TAH #217 - A Word from the King of Coffee and the TAH Panel from C2E2 * Released July 27, 2015 * Starring Paul F. Tompkins * A Word from the King of Coffee and the TAH Panel from C2E2 at Nerdist Bucatino Business. *Full Title: #231.1 "Bucatino Business." *Recorded March 7, 2015 *Released August 8, 2016 *Starring Craig Cackowski *Bucatino Business. at Nerdist Fab Chanukkah The King of Coffee interrupts the ending of the Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer episode Fab Chanukkah, which is a part of The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011. He commands Amelia Earhart, Merriweather, the Maccabees and a Nazi to sing for him, and they perform the following song. :Just one sip :And he'll have you in his grip :You'll drink it by your Christmas tree :By order of his royal decree :So put away the nog and brew a pot :WorkJuice Coffee :It'll hit the spot! The WorkJuice Anthem *WorkJuice Anthem Audio An instrumental version of the WorkJuice Anthem is played under the closing credits of each Thrilling Adventure Hour podcast. All WorkJuice themes were written by Ben Acker, Ben Blacker and Andy Paley. Opening Theme (generally directly following a "commercial" sketch) Announcer: That's right, WorkJuice is the most caffeine-dense coffee legally available in the marketplace Fire up a cup of it! And the radio diversions underwritten by the WorkJuice Corporation are scientifically proven to provide exactly the same rush as a single serving of WorkJuice. But don't take my word for it, take Our word for it! (music begins, speaking) : Gather ye huddled masses, yearning for a buzz : Who'll fix your fix, give you your kicks? : Who'll do the trick? It's us, (sung) because... (Group, singing) : We're WorkJuice, WorkJuice, : WorkJuice, WorkJuice.... : Let WorkJuice entertain you with : The Show to end all Shows : A spectacle of sound you'll hear : A three ring circus for your ears! : Adventure on the airwaves : From Maine to Mexico : A million thrills : Ring through the hills : It's WorkJuice on your radio! Closing Theme (Announcer) From the Oral tradition to the Aural Tradition, one of the many fine distinctions available from WorkJuice (Group, singing) : What greets America with each new morn? : A steaming cup of rise and shine : What tastes the best and costs the least : And keeps the wheels of progress greased? : WorkJuice, WorkJuice, : WorkJuice, WorkJuice.... : It moves the masses marching proud and strong, in : The greatest nation in the land : It spurs the worker bee to thrive : And keeps the Queen Bee in her hive : We sip beneath the spacious skies : Sweet juice of Liberty! : We grind thy beans with brotherhood : From sea to shining sea. : O WorkJuice, we praise thy name : 'Tis you that molds us from the clay : O WorkJuice, mighty WorkJuice : It's WorkJuice for the U S A! Category:Sponsors Category:Song Lyrics Category:Special episodes Category:Character Category:Ads